Not Your Fault
by luvmydogz
Summary: Just a little angsty piece I put together. Yugi's witnessed a murder, he could be scarred for life. Who can help him? Yami of course.


Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I know that, you know that. No need to keep writing it. Not like I'm plannin on stealin it or anythin......  
  
This is just an angsty little piece I put together, told from Yugi's POV. Slight Y/Y. Enjoy  
They came out of nowhere. I watched from the shadows as a chase ensued. I could not move. Where did they come from? I was frozen with fear. He took out a knife. Why was this happening? I heard as she screamed. He brought down the knife. The screaming ceased. And then I ran. Tears flowed from my eyes. I heard a noise behind me. I was not alone. The footsteps gained on me. The thumping became louder. Was that my heart? I could not tell. I was going to die. An arm reached out. It grabbed hold of my hair. I screamed. And then I woke up.  
  
I cried out as I fell off my bed, hitting my head hard against a very poorly-placed desk. But that pain was not of importance to me. As a matter of fact, I welcomed the throbbing that made its way into my head, hoping it would drown out the immense pain I was feeling inside. No such luck.  
  
It has been a week, and yet it still haunts me. A week since I witnessed the murder of an innocent woman. I don't even know her name; somewhere in my twisted mind I thought that maybe if I didn't know her name, the murder would not seem as real. I was wrong. All week I could do nothing but think of the murder. It was my fault. I was too cowardly to help the woman. I couldn't even think to scream and bring some attention to the situation. I could not even move. How helpless can a person be? It was my cowardice that killed that woman. And now I was doomed to relive that moment over and over again.  
  
I heard a barreling of footsteps making their way up the stairs; I was wondering when my Yami would be up to check on his poor, defenseless hikari. Why does he even care, anyway? No one else seems to realize the fact that this murder was my fault. I did nothing to help that woman. And yet all anyone sees me as is a victim. Why? The abrupt opening of the door interrupted my thoughts. Standing there, sure enough, was my ever- predictable Yami. It was time for that tedious line of questioning we go through every morning.  
  
"Aibou, I heard you scream. Is everything alright?" he asked me. What did he think? I'm responsible for a murder. I haven't slept in over a week.  
  
"I'm fine Yami," I answer. No use in making him worry. I don't deserve any pity. "I just fell out of bed and hit my head on the desk, that's all."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" he questioned. I looked up into his crimson eyes, but not in surprise. I knew this was coming. That's what happens when your minds are linked. Curse my weak shields. "What are you talking about?" I answer back, a hint of sarcasm making its way into my voice. "I told you. I'm fine. Now if you please, I need to get ready for school." Why is he acting so concerned? Why is he being so nice to me? Doesn't anybody else see? There was a murder, and it's all my fault.  
  
"Yugi, it's not your fault." he said to me. My head shot up. What did he just say? "It's not your fault." he repeated. It was almost like he was reading my mind. Wait, I didn't re-raise my shields. Damn. But it wasn't true. He had to know that. It was my fault. Why couldn't he see that? I opened my mouth to protest, but he beat me to it. "It's not your fault." he stated yet again. I froze. I could literally feel as all my defensive walls crumbled down. Tears made their way into my eyes. My Yami took a step closer to me, and I immediately backed up. He reached for my hand; I pulled away. He looked me straight in the eyes, crimson meeting amethyst. He firmly grabbed my shoulders, and reiterated for the final time, "It's not your fault." Then I lost it.  
  
Waves of tears began rushing out of my eyes as my body racked uncontrollably with sobs. Yami pulled me into a hug, and I held on to his black tanktop with all my strength, burying my head deep into his shoulder. What was happening to me? I could not stop. All the pain and anguish I had been holding onto for the past week made its way to the surface, and I finally let go. It felt good to cry. Why hadn't I done this sooner? "It's alright," came my yami's soothing voice as he gently stroked my hair, "Let it all out. I'm right here." What had I said before? I hate having a mind- linked yami? I take it back. I continued crying as all the memories flooded their way into my mind. I felt all the guilt, I experienced all the pain, and finally, I let go.  
  
I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but when we finally did separate, Yami's shirt was soaked. I was about to apologize, but he stopped me. "It's alright," he remarked, "I needed to have this tanktop cleaned anyway." I couldnt' help but chuckle; Yami was always good at bringing levity to a situation. I looked up, meeting his crimson gaze. It was then that I noticed his face was soaked with tears.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" I questioned. I had not even been aware that he was crying. "Oh, hikari," he started, "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry." What was he talking about? Why should he be sorry? He had nothing to do with it. Nor could he have done anything about it.  
  
"I shouldn't have let you wander off on your own so late at night. When I felt your panic.......I couldn't breathe. I was so afraid I was going to lose you.." he said, his voice cracking with emotion, "I'm your guardian, your protector. I should've been there!" he cried, his knuckles becoming white from the force with which he was clenching his hands.  
  
"Yami," I asserted, "It's not your fault." Now that sounded familiar. He looked up at me, obviously recognizing the phrase as well. We smiled mutually, feeling the burden we had both been carrying being lifted off our shoulders. We stood up, Yami planting a firm kiss on my forehead and pulling me into his strong arms, and together, we affirmed, "It's not our fault."  
  
I pulled out of the hug and looked into my guardian's eyes, still sparkling with recent tears. "Thanks Yami. I don't know what I'd do without you," I told him. "I love you."  
  
"Likewise, Aibou," he answered, scooping me up into his arms.  
  
"Ah! Yami! I can walk!" I insisted.  
  
"Yeah, but this is so much more fun!" he chided.  
  
And with that, we headed down the stairs, once again ready to face the world.  
So, what do ya think? Should I write a sequel? A prequel? r&r por favor!! 


End file.
